


Exposed Skin

by thegreatml



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Eating out, F/M, First Time Together, Mass Effect 2, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatml/pseuds/thegreatml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s finally standing face to face with Shepard all alone in her private cabin, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was rather nervous. He’s never seen a naked human female before, but his nervousness doesn’t keep him from giving in to Shepard’s charm and mesmerizing stare.</p><p>Watch out for a bit of cheesy figurative language in the middle.</p><p>(Also English isn’t my first language so once again sorry for grammar- and spelling mistakes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed Skin

Well yes, Garrus had seen a naked female before, actually plenty of them... but a naked human female? Never! Not even in his wildest fantasy had he ever thought he’d actually find himself in this particular scenario. It felt so surreal standing face to face with Shepard who was undressing herself right in front of him in a slow and somewhat methodical pace with a hungry look in her eyes. It made him feel both excited but also rather nervous. However he couldn’t deny the fact that he found her extremely attractive. Any idiot could see that she was gorgeous with perfect bow-shaped lips and a mesmerizing stare. And he sure loved to be right behind her during combat, making him able to get a good look at Shepard’s bouncing arse when she was busy shooting at Ceberus and Reapers. But those “accidental” glances at her amazing features were only the top of the iceberg. The closet he’d ever been to seeing an actual real life naked human female were medical pictures from biology-books, snatched from Mordin’s lab... and Joker had at one point send Garrus a video of “human mating” to his omnitool. A video he’d over time watched more than once (to be honest he’d actually lost count). Human bodies sure were interesting and full of surprises, but to have his commander and not just some random female reveal more and more of her smooth skin to him was out of this league.

 

For heaven’s sake she was wearing black stockings, no bra and a dress that perfectly underlined her supportive waist. Spirits, he was in love and he felt heat flow to his cheeks as Shepard let her dress fall all the way down her legs before seating herself on the foot of the double bed. He nervously cleared his throat while it seemed more and more difficult for him to breathe in an even pattern.

 

Shepard just sent him a teasing smile as she licked her lips, making them glisten with spit. Her seductive behaviour, so different from what he’d ever imagined, made him all sweaty and he just... he just wanted her so badly it made him all bothered and hot. The rising tension and anticipation between them were nearly loud in the silent room and when Shepard finally broke the silence, Garrus let out a deep shaky breath he had been holding back for some reason.

 

“Won’t you help me take off the rest? Garrus Vakarian?”

 

There was something about the way she said those words and the way she emphasized his name that send a shiver down his spine and without any second thoughts he just dropped to his knees as he edged towards her. A motion that probably looked really stupid and clumsy, but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted her.

 

“Please,” she whispered impatiently before placing his hands on her soft hips, letting his talons “coincidentally” slide underneath the hem of her panties.“They’re in the way, Vakarian,” she giggled while playfully letting her fingers run along his scales before helping him push down the panties past her hips and on to the floor, joining the dress.

 

That was the last straw for the turian. The way she gently spread her legs with a begging look on her face. The wonderful scent radiating from her skin. The way she held unto the silk bed-sheets with clenched fists. The little pants that left her parted lips as Garrus slowly pulled her stockings down, licking and nipping at the exposed skin as he left a wet trail along her inner-thighs.

 

When he finally did reach her upper-thighs it was like looking at a beautiful flower unfold before his eyes as he carefully spread its rosy petals with his tongue before burying his face completely between her sweaty legs, enjoying the broken moans that left Shepard’s trembling lips as she fell against the mattress.

 

Her leg-muscles were tightening as he kept on moving his tongue in an almost painfully slow rhythm with talons holding unto her hips, making her frustrated needy whines echo through the cabin. Shepard tried her best to compensate for her lack of reach by arching up towards the turian’s face and grinding her crutch against his tongue. She tasted so good and the way she had her thighs tightly wrapped around him and hands caressing her own snow-white breasts, made him go crazy. He just wanted to hear her moan his name with swollen lips and fingers desperately tangled in the bed-sheets.

He wanted to mark her soft fragile skin with his rough touches. He wanted everyone to know that he, Garrus Vakarian, was allowed to see this side of Shepard. How he was allowed to have full control of the commander. Gone was the strong-willed Reaper-killer in armour and instead he had a submissive woman lying beneath him.

 

This would definitely not be the last he’d do this to her.

 

He would have loved to continue his exploration of her lower region had it not been for a hand gently grasping his neck, encouraging him to be face to face with her once again.

 

Shepard immediately went for his wet mouth, enjoying the taste of herself on his lips as she scattered messy kisses all over his mandibles while grinding her body against his, seeking some kind of friction.

 

“Touch me,” she breathed in a pleading tone before locking eyes with him - Light-blue meeting dark green.

 

The turian felt a small string of drool run down his chin, a detail he’d normally be embarrassed about and quickly wipe away but now all that mattered were the whispery moans that escaped Shepard’s throat. The way her clit quivered underneath his very touch. She was so wet and it made his cheeks burn even more knowing this was a result of his actions alone. He pushed a second talon inside of her as her breath became more uneven and fingers around his wrist urged him to pick up the pace.

 

“G-Garrus,” she mumbled in an unclear voice and eyes all blank. He could feel she was getting close to her release and he couldn’t help himself from smirking as he felt fluid drip from her sex and down her inner-thighs. A final deep thrust was all she needed to feel the unique warmth spread through her body as Garrus rode out her orgasm. She cried out in a high-pitched voice while her free hand clenched unto Garrus’ shoulder sure to leave bruises before she collapsed completely in wonderful ecstasy.

 

She rested her head on the turian’s chest as she tried to catch her breath. Meanwhile Garrus tried to comprehend what had actually just happened. It had all gone so fast, and damn Shepard had to be a thousand times more delicious to look at than the randon woman from the mating video. He really hoped this wouldn’t be the last time they’d do this kind of thing.

 

They were silent for a minute or so while the occasionally blobs from the aquarium were the only sound in the room, until Shepard tilted her head towards Garrus and send him that mesmerizing and unreadable stare.

 

“My turn, Garrus fucking Vakarian” she breathed

 

 _Oh Spirits_ , he thought to himself as slim fingers found the hem of his pants and he just gave in to the pleasure, crossing his fingers that there was still some time left before they were hitting the relay.

**Author's Note:**

> This explicit fanfic (which is also my first attempt at it) is based on a post I recently read on tumblr. The post was an answer to a question along the line of “what do you love about eating a girl out?” The response was so amazing that I was inspired to write this fic and also use some of the wonderful lines from it: 
> 
> “The sounds. The little pants and whimpers. The broken moans. Watching her toes curl. The fingers tangled in my hair. Slowing down. Hard breathing. Feeling her compensate by arching up and grinding against my tongue, feeling her clit quiver and throb, as I pull back just so. That 20 second grip on my skull right before she collapses in exhaustion. The way she grasp my neck or the back of my head drag me up her body to taste herself on my lips when I’ve done well. The cute kiss.” 
> 
> From tonightimurs.tumblr.com
> 
> Also based on personal experience having someone eat you out has to be one of the most amazing sexual things I’ve ever tried.


End file.
